Δidaskaliα
by I.G.Begin
Summary: Prenez une Gryffondor talentueuse et survoltée, une Serdaigle aussi effroyablement sarcastique qu'ambitieuse et renvoyez-les dans une époque qui n'est pas la leur... En fait non, elles savent très bien comment le faire elles-mêmes. JP/LE SB/HG RL/OC
1. Préface

\- Gill!

Je continue d'avancer sans me retourner. J'accélere le pas en sentant la personne derrière moi se rapprocher.

\- Gill je t'en supplie, retourne-toi, t'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

Je me retourne brusquement pour faire face au jeune devant moi. Il parait confus mais continue de sourire comme il sait si bien le faire. Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'es partie comme ça, jai pas compris, j'allais te dire quelque chose d'important.

\- Oh...

Luke Flaws me regardait avec attention, s'attendant à ce que je réessaye de m'enfuir.

Je déteste ce genre situation, c'est trop _cliché_... Je connais cette énergumène depuis maintenant 5 ans. Je très peur maintenant. Il me lance son fameux regard sincère qui me donne des remord. Il faut que je lui échappe à tout prix... Je regarde autour de moi en essayant de trouver un subterfuge. Les élèves passent tranquillement dans les couloirs, après tout, il n'est que 16h...

Sentant que Luke allait parler je m'efforce de trouver une idée.

\- En fait ça fait un...

Brusquement l'air devient soudain chaud et les silhouettes autour de moi s'immobilisent. Luke est coupé dans sa phrase pour mon plus grand bonheur. Et voila que ça recommence...

\- Il faut vraiment que j'ailles à la bibliothèque... gémis-je pour moi-même en passant à travers les corps pétrifiés.

Gilliana Borngern, 15 ans, Serdaigle.

\- Tu sais Hermione, à force de passer toutes tes journées à la bibliothèque, ça pourrais t'empêcher de...

\- M'empêcher de quoi Ronald ?! lui répndis-je agacée.

Je soupire avec humeur à la pensé de sa prochaine remarque. Ca faisais déjà un bout de temps qu'on se disputait régulièrement mais là, je sature. Ron manque de délicatesse dans chacune de ses phrases, et je n'arrive pas à discerner le message qu'il veut me faire passer. Ce n'est une surprise pour personne que je sois souvent à la bibliothèque !?

\- Je veux dire, on pourrais aller faire un tour un de ses jours...

Je me retourne vers lui étonnée. Est-ce que je rêve ?

\- Attends, est-ce que c'est ta manière de me demander de sortir avec toi ?!

\- Bah en fait...

Je sens la pression s'alourdir comme si la température avait grimper de 16°C à 38°C. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ron est en train de parler, mais je n'arrive pas l'entendre, sa voix est lointaine, comme si nous étions séparé par une vitre. Je fronce les sourcils en appuyant mes doigts sur l'une de mes tempes pour apaiser un mal de tête imaginaire. Lentement, la voix de Ron se fait plus claire.

\- ...obligée d'accepter...

\- Tu m'excuse Ron, il faut que j'aille me reposer, j'ai un peu mal à la tête.

Il hoche la tête vigoureusement alors que je m'éloigne de lui en prenant la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Hermione Granger, 15 ans, Gryffondor.

Comment pouvoir se défaire des liens du temps ?


	2. Chapter 1 : He doesn't have The Spark

**Gill's Talking**

Je suis actuellement dans la bibliothèque en train de parcourir les rayons sur les faisceaux temporels. C'est déjà la deuxième fois et même si ça m'a été très pratique pour échapper à la déclaration de Luke, je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive à n'importe quel moment. Une de mes amies -Fiona- était appuyée à l'une des table en me regardant désespérée. Heureusement qu'elle ne sait rien de ce que je fabrique!

\- Gill arrête ton cinéma, tu n'as qu'à dire oui, point!

\- Mais je n'ai envie de sortir avec personne, c'est pas mon truc!... et en plus, je pense que j'aurais du mal à sortir avec Luke! finis-je en rigolant nerveusement.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Je me tourne vers elle en lui jetant un livre. Elle le rattrapa avec adresse sans cesser de me fixer.

\- Sincèrement, je veux que tu sois honnête - est-ce que tu me vois embrasser Luke ? lui-demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en une mine contrariée pendant que je retourne vers l'étagère en inspectant les titres incrustés dans les reliures des livres.

\- Là n'est pas la question...

\- _Là n'est pas la question_?! Tu rigole là! Il veut que je sorte avec lui et ça impliquera _forcément_ de l'embrasser! argumentais-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre un livre (je sais je suis petite). Si je refuse il trouvera ça bizarre parce que c'est carrément contre-productif pour un couple de ne pas s'embrasser!

Fiona me regardait d'un air suspicieux.

\- Laisse-moi deviner - tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ?

Je m'immobilise les yeux grand ouverts, les doigts crispés autour du livre. Je tourne la tête dans sa direction alors qu'un grand sourire est pendu à ses lèvres.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas.

\- J'ai raison. conclu-t-elle.

Je fais emprunter mes livres rapidement pour pouvoir sortir de la bibliothèque. Fiona me suit toujours.

\- A vrai dire, je ne pense pas que depuis là j'ai du attirer beaucoup de garçons. lui-dis-je nerveusement.

\- Gill, ce n'est pas parce que tu est noire que tu es moins jolie, la raison à ça est que Luke fais fuir le pauvre garçon qui à le malheur de s'intéresser à toi.

Je cligne des yeux surprise alors que Fiona éclate de rire.

\- Au moins dans la bibliothèque je me sentais à l'abris, là, je sens que je vais me faire agresser par Luke...

\- Je suis comme même étonnée de voir qu'il a attendu jusqu'à la sixième année!

Nous nous dirigeons en discutant vers la Grande Salle pour le repas. Pfff, de toute manière j'ai toujours détesté les jeudis.

* * *

 **Hermione's Talking**

Je rentre dans le dortoir en découvrant Lavande et Parvati à l'intérieure de celui-ci. Lavande avait les yeux gonflés et la tête posée sur les genoux de Parvati. Elle renifla dédaigneusement en me voyant arriver et retint un sanglot. Parvati caressait doucement ses cheveux, tentant de la calmer. Je pris un livre qui était déjà posé sur mon lit avant de sortir quand la voix rocailleuse et enrouée de Lavande retentit dans mon dos.

\- Fais bien ton choix _Granger_. Le bonheur des uns fais toujours _le malheur_ des autres. Parvati lui donna un mouchoir. Et sache que si jamais j'apprends que tu as joue avec, -elle renifla une nouvelle fois, au bord de la crise de larmes- ses sentiments, je.. je... elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

\- Chut-chut-chut... murmura Parvati en essayant d'apaiser Lavande.

Je sortie, dépassée avant de descendre les escaliers pour m'installer dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Alors comme ça Lavande a un faible pour Ron ?! Je lui laisse volontiers. Ron est sympas et tout mais... Il n'a pas...

\- L'étincelle ?

Je sursaute sur mon siège.

\- Harry ?

\- Tu parle à haute voix.

\- Oh...

\- A ta place, j'éviterai de faire ça quand Ron est là. me conseilla-t-il.

Je hoche la tête lentement en réalisant que non seulement je venais de parler à haute voix, mais en plus tout le monde à du me prendre pour une folle à me parler toute seule! Je tape la paume de ma main contre mon front avant de la passer à travers mes cheveux. Harry me sourit amusé ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu es était au courant ?! Attends, tu était au courant et tu l'a encouragé à le faire ?! m'étranglais-je avec ma salive. Harry tu es un...

\- C'est ça qui est bien avec toi Hermione, tout devine toujours tout avant que l'on te le dise.

Je lui donne un coup de pied rageur alors qu'il éclate de rire.

\- Même si on pourrait penser le contraire, ça veut dire que pour toi vos joutes verbales ne sont pas de la taquinerie mais...

\- ...du pure agacement...

Harry reste muet quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

\- Dur.

\- Définitivement. La deuxième raison est que... il n'est pas assez _réactif_. Il... est nonchalant sur les bord et pas très surprenant quand on l'écoute bien et puis...

\- La fille qui se mariera avec Ron devra avoir envie d'un mec posé...et qui aime se plaindre. ajouta-t-il en rigolant nerveusement. Où est-ce qu'on va trouver une fille comme ça ?! paniqua-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas Harry...

J'ouvris mon livre en lisant en diagonale pour retrouver où je m'étais arrêtée.

\- Au fait, comment il te l'a demandé ?

\- Il a commencer par se plaindre que je rester trop à la bibliothèque et qu'à la place que je devrais me balader avec lui. _La délicatesse Ronaldienne_.

\- Allez, c'est pas de ça faute, on l'aime comme ça notre Ron-Ron.

Je lève les yeux en fronçant les sourcils vers lui.

\- Harry tu es machiavélique, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu l'ai encourager en ayant connaissance de ce que je ressentais pour lui.

\- Logiquement, je ne le savais pas encore.

\- Harry, tu est beaucoup trop perspicace pour jouer à celui que ne remarque rien. Et puis... je me fige en voyant Ron arriver.

Il a un sourire gêné et ne semble pas près à pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux avant une bonne semaine. Peut-être que j'ai été trop dure avec lui... Mais...

\- Vous avez senti un changement de températures cet aprem' ?

\- J'ai rien sentis... répond distraitement Harry, son regard fixé sur une forme rousse mouvante.

Il soupire avec un petit sourire. Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ron qui sortait un parchemin de son sac.

\- Quoi ?! me demande soudainement le brun alors que je replonge dans mon livre en souriant de toute mes dents.

\- A mon avis, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui a besoin d'être encouragé...

Ses joues s'empourprent encore plus quand Ginny passe à côté de Ron pour lui donner un coup de poing fraternel sur l"épaule. Celui-ce lève la tête en pestant contre sa sœur.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai ressenti... comme une espèce de bouffée de chaleur.

\- Ménopause qui sait ? renchérit-il.

Je lui envoie un nouveau coup de pied dans le tibia. C'est grave ce que ce gosse devient chiant en grandissant.

\- Harry, je suis sérieuse et en plus je n'entendais plus rien.

\- Tu n'entendais plus rien ? répéta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- Hermione, tu pourrais vérifer mon devoir, j'ai commencé les quinze premiers centimètres, mais là je sèche...

Je prends le parchemin de ses mains pour pouvoir regarder le sujet.

\- Ron, ce devoir est pour demain et Chourave nous l'a donné il y a deux semaines!

Ron se gratte l'arrière de la tête en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles. Nonchalant...

* * *

 **Gill's Talking**

Je m'asseois à la table des Serdaigles en appréhendant la future apparition de Luke. Si je me mets à côté de Luna, il ne voudra sûrement pas venir. Celle-ci, qui porte de nouveau sa paire de lunettes extravagantes, me regarde m'asseoir en souriant.

\- Bonsoir Luna, tu as passé un bonne journée ?

\- Moi oui, mais toi je ne suis pas sûre.

\- Pourquoi ?

Fiona me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle n'a jamais vraiment apprécier que je m'entende assez bien avec Luna. Luna lui fait peur. Je lui lance un regard noir. Luna est un génie, et les génies sont toujours incompris.

\- Les joncheruines tournent autour de ta tête sans pouvoir rentrer. Tu n'a pas mal à la tête ou au cœur ?

\- Non... dis-je finalement en saisissant un morceau de pain pendant que Fiona arque un sourcils avant de s'étirer comme un chat.

Je n'ai pas si faim que ça en fin de compte... par contre elle, Fiona, ne se retiens pas prendre une grande poignée de chips. Une grande main se pose sur mon épaule et je peux sentir mes cheveux frisés se dresser sur ma nuque. Le rire franc de Luke retentit et je ne peux m'empêcher d'enfuir ma tête dans mes bras. Au moins devant tout le monde, je suis sûre qu'il ne risquera rien.

Il s'assoit à ma droite et me chatouille les côtes pour que je me redresse. Je lance un regard désespéré à Fiona qui ricane dans son coin.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais tout à l'heure ? Tu as disparu et je t'ai cherché partout...

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je-je... je suis partis à l'infirmerie, j'avais mal à la tête... balbutiais-je à court de mots.

Il me sourit d'une manière qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Ca faisait un moment que j'avais perçu ses signaux, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai! Luke n'est pas moche, à vrai dire, il est même super mignon mais... il est trop parfait. Je le connait depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour le savoir. Il est toujours irréprochable et bah moi... j'ai une grande gueule. Et puis, il est trop sûr de lui. Je finis mon morceau de pain avant de me lever de table.

\- Tu pars déjà ?! s'exclame Luke, ce qui fait tourner plusieurs têtes dans notre direction.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, je pense que je vais aller voir Pomfresh puis je passerai à la bibliothèque.

Je les salue d'un signe de main avant de longer la table vers l'entrée.

\- Hey, Borngern!

Je me retourne lentement sans reconnaître la voix. Je m'arrête devant un Poufsouffle de septième année - Aaron Vulst. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé avant maintenant. Il se teint devant moi avec une expression sévère qui m'étonna.

\- Je sais que c'est toi.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Mais de quoi tu parle ?!

Il saisit mes petits bras dans ses poings avec force.

\- Je t'ai sentie cet après-midi.

\- Tu me fais peur là, je ne te connais même pas! dis-je en essayant de me dégager de sa prise.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer.

\- Hoooouuu, que de menaces... lançais-je sarcastiquement. Et si tu commençais par m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ne rigole pas Borngern, si tu continue je vais devoir me charger de ton cas moi même.

Il me lâche avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa table sans même se retourner vers moi. Je masse mes bras pour soulager la douleur en vain. Je monte rapidement les escaliers pour me diriger vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

 **Hermione's Talking**

\- Hermione, tu es géniale! s'exclame Ron en brandissant son devoir, victorieux.

Victorieux ? C'est moi qui ai tout fais! Harry en tête et Ron à la traine parce qu'il est train de lire sa rédaction, nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Harry semble préoccupé, ce qui m'inquiète un peu.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

Il se tourne vers moi inquiet.

\- J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment.

\- A propos de quoi ? Tu pense que Tu-Sais-Qui...

\- Non, rien à voir avec Voldemort (Ron grogne à l'entente du nom). C'est autre chose... Comme si quelque chose allait se produire ce soir.

On continue de marcher pendant que je repense à cette après-midi. C'était vraiment bizarre. Il y a forcément une coïncidence et je sens que je vais encore devoir aller fouiller la bibliothèque.

-...sais que c'est toi.

Nous sommes à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et deux élève sont en train de discuter. Harry et Ron passe à côté sans faire attention mais la scène est assez étrange. Le garçon Poufsouffle qui semblait plus âgé empoigna les bras de son interlocutrice qui était une Serdaigle.

\- Je t'ai sentie cet après-midi.

Je m'arrête à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils n'ont pas l'air de me remarquer non-plus. La fille semblait paniquée.

\- Je ne rigole pas Borngern, si tu continue je vais devoir me charger de ton cas moi même.

Le garçon repart calmement alors que la fille se précipite dans les escaliers. Je la suis sans hésiter, bousculant quelques personnes au passage.

\- Excuse-moi!

Plusieurs tête se tourne vers moi sauf la sienne.

\- Excuse-moi!

Elle avance encore plus vite et je me mets à courir. Je pose ma main sur son épaule lorsqu'elle entre dans la bibliothèque. Elle sursaute en se tournant vers moi.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! lui demandais-je à bout de souffle.

\- Je ne sais pas. dit-elle simplement, aussi confuse que moi.

\- Chuuuuuut!

Mme Pince renifla d'une manière désagréable pendant que nous nous installions sur l'une des tables du fond de la bibliothèque, cachées par plusieurs étagères. Elle sortit plusieurs livres de son sac.

\- _La Maîtrise des Circuits Temporels_ ?

\- En fait, ça a commencé au début de l'année. Je ne maîtrise pas ça, autant de le dire maintenant. J'arrive à... Je sais que ça va te paraître fou mais...

\- Accouche...

\- J'arrive à arrêter le temps.

Je la regarde incrédule pendant 10 secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je ne rigole pas Granger. argumente-t-elle en croisant ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

\- C'est une blague de Harry, c'est ça ?! Il t'a payé avoue-le. Quand je lui dis de ne pas gaspiller son argent...

Elle me secoue doucement par les épaules.

\- Granger, est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire ?! Je viens pratiquement de me faire agresser par Vulst! Je veux savoir comment arrêter ce truc!

Je reprends mon sérieux.

\- A vrai dire, moi aussi j'ai sentie quelque chose cet après midi. Comme si j'avais été enfermer dans un bocal pendant quelques secondes. avouais-je incertaine.

Elle ouvre le livre en pointant une des pages dans ma direction.

\- Je fais des recherche depuis un moment et je pense que j'ai trouver quelque chose. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Je la fixe étonnée. Après tout, c'était son problème pas le mien.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu est la meilleure amie de Potter et major de notre promotion. J'ai besoin de trouver un autre argument ?

Je la regarde quelques secondes. Son regard suppliant est désespéré. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour le plaisir... Je sens que je vais le regretter.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

* * *

 **Gill's Talking**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de travailler sur un sortilège avec Granger. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a été envoyée chez les lions, si je ne la connaissait pas, je parierai la fortune de ma famille que c'est une Serdaigle.  
Le sort que nous devons utiliser est très compliqué. Il est censé briser les chaîne du temps de mes pouvoir ou un truc dans le genre. Vous devez pensez que je fais ça sur un coup de tête et que si ce n'est pas réfléchit ça pourrait être dangereux. Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire tuer pas Vulst.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons commencer.

Je la regarde incertaine. Je ne suis vraiment sûre de vouloir le faire mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant. Granger enroule son bras au mien avant de placer la pointe de sa baguette sur ma gorge. Je l'imite avec plus de difficulté. Je lui attrape l'autre main pour refermer le circuit.

\- Tu as bien retenu la formule ?

Je hoche la tête vigoureusement.

\- A trois. Un, deux, trois. _Pugno Iunctio_

\- _Pugno Inuctio._

Les yeux de Granger s'élargissent. Oups... Un filament violet passe entre nos bras, comme un circuit électrique. De petit éclair blancs apparaissent autour de nos bras et je commence à paniquer. Un éclaire j'aillit et j'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup sur la tête. Je tombe au sol à côté de Granger.

* * *

Premier chapitre... J'espère que vous avez aimez!


	3. Chapter 2 : How Much did we sleep ?

Chapitre 2

 _Je m'excuse d'avance pour d'éventuelles fautes, je les corrigerais dès que j'aurais le temps!_

* * *

 **Hermione's Talking**

J'ouvre les yeux doucement avec un énorme mal de crâne. Je frotte le coin de ma tête où je me suis cognée. Je suis toujours dans la bibliothèque. Borngern a le dos appuyé sur une des étagères, entre l'éveil et le sommeil. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vide. Je lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule, ce qui semble l'aider à émerger. Ses yeux vitreux se tournent vers moi.

\- Gné ?

\- Pas très réactive pour une Serdaigle...

Elle grogne en laissant tomber sa tête en avant . Elle s'étire doucement et se relève en s'appuyant sur l'étagère derrière elle. Je fais de même en observant la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas... On devrait sortir. proposais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de la bibliothèque.

Étrangement, Mme Pince n'était plus là.

\- Tu crois qu'on a dormi longtemps ? me demanda-t-elle.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermée. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois avant de sortir sa baguette. Elle prononça un rapide Alohomora qui ouvrit la porte sans problèmes. Elle ouvre la porte pour me faire passer en première avant de la refermer.

\- Je crois qu'il doit être 2h du matin... murmurais-je après réflexion.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et silencieux. Nos pas résonnaient je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise. D'autres bruits de pas retentissaient dans mon dos. Borngern sembla les entendre aussi et elle me tira derrière une statue.

\- Où sont-elles censées être ? demanda une première voix.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai ressenti une concentration d'énergie vers la bibliothèque.

Je retins un cri de stupeur. Est-ce que ces gens étaient en train de nous chercher ?! Les pas se font plus bruyants et deux silhouettes apparaissent devant nous, avançant vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Je reconnu la première tout de suite comme étant celle d'Albus Dumbledore. La seconde m'était inconnue. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui semblait prêt au combat, un peu comme un officier de police sans son uniforme.

L' «officier» ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque sans problème et se retourna vers le directeur.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, elles sont déjà partis...

\- Pas besoin de les chercher, elles sont derrière la statue. remarqua simplement Dumbledore.

L'«officier» se retourna brusquement vers la statue et je reculai d'un pas, écrasant pas la même occasion le pied de ma camarade. Il s'approcha de nous et nous pointa de sa baguette.

\- _Lumos!_

La lumière était si forte que je dû plisser les yeux et les cligner plusieurs fois avant que ma vue ne redevienne normale. Il m'attrape violemment par le bras pour me montrer à Dumbledore. Celui-ci a un petit sourire. Borngern sort de derrière la statue elle aussi.

\- Je pense que nous devrions aller discuter dans mon bureau... finit-il par dire.

 **Gill's Talking**

Je suis assise sur une chaise du bureau de Dumbledore à côté de Granger. Faudrait que je pense à lui demander son prénom (NdA: Effectivement...)... Les rides sur le visage de Dumbledore se font moins apparentes, ce qui le rend automatiquement plus jeune. Je sens la présence du deuxième homme derrière moi, ce qui me rend mal à l'aise.

\- Je crois que vous méritez des explications profésseur... commençais-je.

\- Pour une fois je n'y suis pour rien ! s'exclama Granger.

Il leva sont regard bleu vers nous.

\- J'ai été averti 3h plus tôt de votre arrivée.

\- Quoi ? Monsieur nous étions seulement dans la bibliothèque nous n'avons fait que tester un sort!

\- Parle pour toi, si tu avais retenue cette fichu formule...

\- Vous testiez un sort dans la bibliothèque?! demanda le vieil homme étonné.

Merde.

\- En fait...

\- Elle arrive à arrêter le temps. sonne voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne vers l'homme, incrédule.

\- Comment...

\- Mes chères, vous faites partie d'une très ancienne communauté de Né-Moldus. La Didaskalia.

Je fronce les sourcils alors que Granger se penche vers le directeur, l'air super intéressée. Elle fait encore plus Serdaigle que moi!

\- _Didaskalia ?_

L'homme se déplaça pour se mettre à côté de Dumbledore.

\- La Didaskalia existe depuis très longtemps. Lorsque les Né-Moldus ont compris que les sorciers ne voulaient pas d'eux ils se sont regroupés et se sont mis à apprendre la sorcellerie par leurs propres moyens. Ils ont finis par découvrir quelque chose de très intéressant dont eux seuls ont la maîtrise : le pouvoir du temps. Leur civilisation aurait été détruite par une cause inconnue. Les descendant des Didaskalos se baladent un peu partout dans le monde en ce moment. Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup sur eux. Donc...

\- Donc nous allons devenir des rats de laboratoire ? demandais-je sarcastiquement.

Granger me lança un regard très peu amical ce qui me força à me calmer.

\- Nous allons essayer de vous aider... Me répondit Dumbledore en souriant.

Je regarde les deux hommes devant moi en me demandant « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me retrouve dans des situations compliquées ? ». Je suis une Serdaigle, pas un Gryffondor !

\- Excusez-moi professeur, mais... quel date sommes-nous ? demanda la Gryffondor.

\- Eh bien, étant donné qu'il est minuit passé, nous sommes le vendredi 24 octobre 1975.

\- C'est pas possible... gémis-je.

Le directeur nous regarda intéressé.

\- De quel époque venez-vous ?

\- 1995.

Ses yeux s'élargirent.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? lui demandais-je. Vu que nous n'avons visiblement aucuns moyens pour revenir...

\- Vous resterez à Poudlard bien sûr! Juste, je pense que je devrais vous faire passer au Choixpeau...

\- Monsieur, nous étions déjà à Poudlard, pas besoin de...

\- Les gens changent avec le . Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici, ce qui en conclu que vous n'êtes pas la même personne. Je pense que vous devriez être dans la même maison, ça ne va pas être très pratique sinon.

Gné ?

\- Taxley, pourriez-vous me passer le Choixpeau s'il vous plaît ?

Ledit Taxley prit le vieux le vieux chapeau abimé de la console derrière lui et le donna à Dumbledore.

 **Hermione's Talking**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire :

\- j'ai changé d'époque

\- je suis repassée au Choixpeau

\- je vais devoir changer de nom

Le Choixpeau ne m'a pas changé de Maison et j'en suis fière - je suis la même dans le passé, dans le présent et le future. Par contre, je ne peux pas en dire longtemps de ma coéquipière.

\- Je n'irai pas à Gryffondor ! Je ne VEUX PAS!

\- Hey, mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? m'offusquais-je de sa réaction.

Je la regarde outrée. Gryffondor et une très bonne maison !

\- Vous êtes tous impulsifs!

\- Mais tu ES impulsive ! Et c'est à cause de ça qu'on est là!

Elle se rassoit sur sa chaise en boudant.

\- En ce qui concerne vos noms, avez-vous des propositions ?

\- Et bien... J'aimerai bien prendre mon deuxième prénom : Jean.

\- Jean Phillinson ?

\- Pas mal...

Nous nous tournons vers notre Caliméro qui semble s'être calmé.

\- J'aime bien Blake. C'était celui de ma mère...

\- Blake Owling ? Elle hocha la tête doucement. Elle inspecte ses ongles avec indifférence.

\- Quand vous nous proposiez de rester à Poudlard, commença-t-elle, je m'imaginais plutôt me balader dans les couloirs clandestinement et en pleine nuit.

Je tape ma main contre mon front. Et elle trouve le moyen de parler des Gryffondor.

\- Et puis, je ne vois aucune excuse qui justifierait d'arriver en plein milieu de trimestre. ajouta-t-elle.

Le regard de Dumbledore se perdit dans le vide quelques secondes, montrant qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Vous seriez sous pupillarité.

\- C'est une idée. Mais pourquoi venir en 6e année ?

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, un orphelinat sorcier à prit feu dans le York. Vous n'avez qu'à dire vous y séjourniez.

Je croisais les bras en continuant de faire les cent pas. C'est inimaginable! Je ne reverrai sûrement jamais mes parents, Harry, Ron...

Mais bien sûr!

\- Nous sommes bien en 1975 ?! demandai-je.

\- Oui...

\- Je crois que nous pouvons changer le futur.

\- Miss ce n'est pas sage de votre...

\- L'avenir est très sombre. Si nous ne faisons rien vous allez être obligé d'observer des adolescents affronter de terribles épreuves.

Il sembla réfléchir encore. Nous sommes dans la bonne période pour pouvoir empêcher les chose de se reproduire. Juste, l'espoir de pouvoir donner une enfance à Harry.

\- Je vous laisse faire, mais promettez de m'expliquer la situation plus tard.

Je hoche la tête. Borngern me regarde intriguée. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas compris. Elle se met à bailler et quelques secondes plus tard je l'imite inconsciemment. Elle lève la main comme pour se faire interroger.

\- Monsieur, il est vrai que j'aimerai bien rester là à parler de sectes grecques ancestrals ou de trucs de futur machin-chose, mais j'apprécierai plutôt dormir.

Je la regardais blasée. Dumbledore l'aida à se lever de sa chaise en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Il y a toujours des dortoirs en trop à Poudlard.

 **Gill's Talking**

Il beaucoup plus facile de rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors que celle des Serdaigles! Un simple mot de passe... D'ailleurs, je dois avouer qu'elle est beaucoup plus colorée et joliment décorée.

Dumbledore s'arrêta à côté devant l'une des figures de la tapisserie rouge qui représentait une femme. Il tapota du bout de sa baguette la femme qui sembla se réveiller. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit avant de lui parler :

\- J'aimerai que tu ne laisse entrer dans ce dortoir seulement ces deux jeunes filles. N'accepte aucuns intrus.

Elle hocha la tête et la tapisserie se rembrunie avant de se durcir et devenir une porte. Dumbledore l'ouvrit et se décala sur le côté pour pouvoir les laisser passer. Il resta sur le pas de la porte en nous donnant les dernières indications :

\- C'est une salle sous haute surveillance. Vous êtes les seules personnes a y avoir accès pour l'instant. Vous savez à quelle heure les cours commencent je suppose ? Je parlerai de vous à mes collègues et aux préfêts demain matin. Essayez de ne pas trop vous faire remarquer. dit-il avant de fermer la porte.

Je contemplais le «dortoir». En fait, ça ressemblait plus à une version miniature de la salle commune qu'à un dortoir. Il y avait cependant 4 portes qui me laissèrent deviner leurs fonctions : deux chambres, la salle de bain et les toilettes.

Je me dirige vers une porte au hasard. Ouf, c'était une chambre! Et pas des moindres! Celle-ci contenait un lit deux places au draps blanc recouvert d'un dessus de lit brodé rouge et or. Ah les Gryffondor... À côté se trouvait une petite table de chevet sur laquelle était posée une lampe et un peu plus loin une commode.

\- Je peux prendre cette chambre ? demandais-je à l'adresse de Granger.

\- Comme tu veux. Et appelle-moi Jean, je sens que je vais avoir du mal à me faire à ce prénom.

\- 'kay.

Je referme la porte derrière moi avec lassitude. Il faudra que je demande à Dumbledore si je pourrais aller m'acheter des vêtements comme un pyjama. Dormir en sous-vêtement n'a jamais vraiment été mon truc.

••••••••••••••••••••••

\- BLAKE SORT DE LÀ, IL FAUT QU'ON PARTE!

\- C'EST BON, JE SORS!

Ce serait con d'arriver à la bourd au premier cours. Je sors de la salle de bain habillée devant une Hermione (enfin Jean) plus qu'en colère. Je lui sourit alors qu'elle me regardais passer à côté d'elle en tapant du pied. J'attrape l'un des sacs remplis de livres (sûrement déposés là par des Elfes) et ouvre la porte.

La salle commune est vide, et je me retourne vers Jean qui maintenant me souris.

\- Mais...

\- La prochaine fois dépêche-toi. se contenta-t-elle de dire en sortant.

Je la suivie dans les couloirs, me tenant un peu en retrait. Quelques élèves passaient et nous regardaient étrangement. Même si nous étions nouvelles, ce n'est pas une raisons pour nous regarder comme si nous traversions les couloir à dos d'hippogriffe !

Le trajet pour atteindre la Grande Salle était bien plus rapide de la tour des Gryffondor que de l'aile de Serdaigle. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs presque vide.

\- Si nous mangeons rapidement, nous n'attirerons l'attention de personne. m'expliqua-t-elle en s'assyant.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parlais quand tu disais que nous pourrions «changer l'avenir» ?

Elle but une gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de relever le regard vers moi.

\- Les parents de Harry...

\- Harry Potter ?!

\- Moins fort! Oui Harry Potter... Et bien c'est parents sont en ce moment à Poudlard. Si nous les aidons à bien choisir, nous éviterons les massacres.

J'hochais la tête, pas très convaincue. Il y a une faille dans ce plan, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je mords dans un pain au lait en regardant autour de moi. La plupart de ceux qui sont déjà debout sont des Serdaigles et des Serpentards. Nous sommes les seul des lions à être debout. Pas très étonnant en fait.

Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à m'habituer à cet uniforme. Il est tellement plus voyant!

Petit à petit, la salle commence à se remplir, ce qui m'inquiète un peu. Jean se lève et je fais de même. Ne pas se faire remarquer, ne pas se faire remarquer... Nous marchons d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée pendant qu'elle sort l'emploie du temps.

\- On commence par Métamorphose. m'indiqua-t-elle sans se retourner.

\- Génial, j'ai toujours adorer ce cours! m'exclamais-je.

Elle se tourne vers moi en montant les escaliers.

\- C'est un sarcasme ? m'interroge-t-elle.

\- Non...

 **Hermione's Talking**

Nous sommes en train d'attendre devant la salle de Métamorphose. Les élèves qui arrivent nous lancent des regards étranges qui commencent m'énerver. Blake elle, est une nouvelle fois en train de végéter. Le professeur McGonagall et elle ouvre la porte. Pendant que les autres élèves entrent, elle s'approche de nous en parlant à voix.

\- Faites vous discrètes, essayer d'attirer le moins d'attention sur vous. Les seuls élèves à qui vous avez «le droit» de parler sont les préfêts.

Je hoche la tête alors que Blake se met à grogner. Caliméro je vous dis!

Nous entrons dans la classe et alors que je me dirigeai vers le premier rang, Blake me tire par le bras.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié ? «Faites vous discrètes».

À contrecoeur, je la suis au fond de la salle. Je m'installe à côté d'elle mes affaires.

\- Comment s'appellent les personnes que nous sommes censées vers «le droit chemin» ?

\- Et bien il y a... Lily Evans, Severus Rogue et un groupe de garçons se faisant appeler les «Maraudeurs» comportant James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et... Péter Pettigrow.

Blake fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ce Peter ?

\- C'est lui que nous devons principalement sauver. Il a vendu les parents d'Harry à Voldemort. ajoutais-je en remarquant que la salle était presque pleine.

Elle hoche la en sortant un parchemin vierge. Alors que je pensais qu'elle prenait des notes, je constate avec horreur qu'elle dessinait. Même si son dessin était très joli... C'est pas trop le moment en fait. Je soupire de lassitude avant de sentir une légère pression sur mon épaule. Une magnifique jeune fille rousse portant l'insigne des préfêts. Ses yeux verts énigmatiques pétillaient.

\- Jean et Blake ? demanda-t-elle. Je suis Lily Evans préfête des 6ème années. Si vous avez un problème n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Vous avez vos emp...

\- LILY-JOLIE

Ladite Lily se retourna avec un soupire exaspèré.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?! Je suis occupée!

Un garçon qui ressemblait à une copie conforme de Harry s'avança pour se mettre à la hauteur de Lily. La seule différence était que Harry était plus petit et menu : James Potter évidemment.

Lily lui lança un regard venimeux qui agrandit son sourire. Il baissa le regard vers nous et nous sourit poliment, malgré que l'on puisse tout de même déceler la malice dans ses yeux. Bon bah, pour ne pas attirer l'attention...

\- James Potter pour vous servir. dit-il finalement en esquissant une révérence.

Lily le regarda faire son petit manège en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Potter, je suis préfête, je suis là pour les aider. Va donc faire ton intéressant ailleurs.

\- Ma chère Lily, il n'y a pas que les préfêts qui peuvent s'occuper des nouveaux élèves. Je suis un Maraudeur...

\- Et c'est sûrement pour ça que tu n'es pas préfet. Allez, va jouer ailleurs... finit-elle en le poussant hors de notre champs de vision.

Blake pouffa à côté de moi. Lily s'installa à la table devant nous et se tourna un peu pour nous faire face.

\- Désolé, il est toujours comme ça. dit-elle en pointant de son pouce James qui s'était installé à une table pas très loin de la nôtre, toujours le sourire au lèvres. Vous avez eu vos emplois du temps ? demanda-t-elle après réflexion.

\- Oui et les livres aussi.

Je me tournais vers Blake qui elle, fixait quelque chose vers la porte. Je regarde de ce côté pour découvrir ce qui l'intriguait à ce point. Oh, bien sûr - les Maraudeurs.

Peter était clairement plus petit que les deux autres. L'image de l'homme-rat de ma 3ème année me revint à l'esprit. Il m'inspira plus de pitié que de colère d'ailleurs.

Je faillis ne pas reconnaître Remus. Même si quelques cicatrices bigarraient son visage, il n'en restait pas moins très beau. Ces yeux bleus qui à mon époque paraissaient un peu éteints brillaient.

Mais celui qui me choqua le plus fut Sirius. Merlin qu'il était beau! Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer à Azkaban ?! Il était beaucoup trop beau pour son âge et sûrement pour son propre bien. Il discutait avec animation et de grands gestes avec Remus et Peter qui rogolaient.

Vu le regard que leur lança McGonagall, il ne devaient être en retard. Sirius s'assit à côté de James et Peter et Remus s'installèrent derrière eux, au même niveau que. Pourtant, Sirius ne s'arrêta pas de parler.

\- Mr. Black, à votre place je ferai profil bas par rapport à votre. lança McGonagall.

Sirius se tut automatiquement. James ricanna. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, se qui eu pour effet de faire Sirius se tourner vers nous. Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, je me sentie aussitôt mal à l'aise. Blake fit une drôle de tête en me regardant. Je ne suis pas spécialement timide, mais... Comprenez-moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre adolescente en pleine crise hormonalle... et puis, Sirius est très beau...

Le pire fut sûrement quand il me sourit. Je sens mes joues chauffer et je détourne le regard. Je tente de l'ignorer mais je le sens en train de me regarder. Je déteste ça.

\- Courage... me chuchote Blake.

 **Gill's Talking**

En fait, la Métamorphose c'est vraiment chiant. Je suis à la limite de dormir, mon menton posé dans le creux de ma main. Qu'est-ce que je faisais à Serdaigle déjà ? Selon mon père, ce serait grâce à la fibre artistique et ma perspicité. Je cerne trop rapidement les gens.

Je regarde le petit manège de Sirius Black à l'encontre de ma chère Jean. Et dire qu'il est censé être un meurtrier... En tous cas, c'est sûr qu'il est plus beau que sur les avis de recherche du Ministère! Beaucoup plus beau... Je regarde les deux autres garçons. Jamais entendu parlé de Peter Pettigrow. Son nom lui avait été fait sur mesure! Par contre le nom de Lupin...

\- Hey, on a pas eu un professeur de DCFM qui s'appelait Lupin ? demandais-je à Jean en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Si, c'est bien lui, le seul et l'unique Remus Lupin.

Je cherche dans ma mémoire le souvenir du professeur fatigué mais agréable qui portait toujours des robes abîmées. Il était... méconnaissable. Certes on reconnaissait ces traits, mais il paraissait plus détendu. Ah la jeunesse...

\- Miss Owling, ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai dis d'être discrète que vous devez ne pas prêter attention à mon cours. chuchota sèchement McGonagall en passant derrière moi.

Je me redresse en reprenant ma baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

\- On doit transformer cette pelote de laine bonnet.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas tout simplement utiliser un sort de tricot ? m'impatientais-je.

J'entendis les Maraudeurs rirent avec quelques élèves à proximité.

\- On se passera de vos commentaires Owling. me lança McGonagall un peu plus fort.

À contrecœur et avec un dernier regard mauvais pour McGonagall, m'attelle à ma tâche.

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

Mis à part les 3 autres fois où McGonagall m'avait reprit, le cours s'était plus ou moins bien passé. Jean avait finit par cacher son visage avec ses cheveux pour éviter que Sirius ne les voit.

Jean se leva dès que la sonnerie retentit. Je la retint par le bras, l'attendant à ce qu'elle s'enfuie.

\- Jean, on doit rester avec Lily, t'as pas oublié ?

Elle se retourna et nous regarda, un peu dépassée. Lily avait déjà passé la lanière sur son épaule. Elle sortit de la classe avec nous sur ses pas.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Sirius t'as fais son numéro de charme ?

Jean hocha la tête doucement. Lily ricana en s'arrêtant pour attendre l'un des escaliers.

\- C'est sa manière de te dire « bienvenue ». finit-elle le par dire ce qui me fit rire.

\- Hey Evans, pourquoi tu ne présente pas tes nouvelles amies ?

\- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas. répondit-elle calmement.

Je sentis un bras sur mon épaule et me retourne pour voir le grand sourire de Sirius.

\- Vous vous appelez comment déjà ?

\- Il ne me semble pas te l'avoir dis. lui dis-je sèchement et retirant son bras de mon épaule.

Ce geste sembla le blesser et il se tourna vers Jean. Même si elle continuait de rougir, son regard était dure ce qui refroidit une nouvelle fois Sirius. Il se racla la gorge et toussa plusieur fois.

\- La froideur ne m'effraie pas... dit-il dans un clin d'oeil qui fit soupirer une autre fille des Gryffondors qui attendaient l'escalier.

Ah les dragueurs...

\- Bref, je m'appelle Jean et voici Blake. dit finalement Jean.

\- Et nous sommes les Maraudeurs! s'exclama James en s'avança à travers un groupe de 4ème années qui par là.

\- Les chevaliers de ce château! reprit Sirius.

\- Arrêtes ton char Sirius, tu serai pas crédible en chevalier... ricana James en commençant à Gravir les marches.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu était contre mon succès James.

\- Une petite visite du château ça vous plairait ? demanda James en ignorant la remarque de son meilleur ami.


End file.
